Dreaming Realities
by Trisl
Summary: Feather James never expected to be kidnapped by Ivan Braginski. Nor did she expect to find herself waking up in her favourite anime, Axix Powers Hetalia.  Sucky summary Dx  OC/England


**Declaimer: I don't own Axis Powers : Hetalia, nor any of it's characters. …nor an countries of the world.**

**A/N: okaaay, I died for a long time, and I'm sorry for anyone who reads my Harvest Moon fic. This, however, should be a little more productive, seeing and I have NEWFOUND PASSION FOR WRITING THIS KIND OF STUFF. BWAHAHAHA. Anyways, I haven't seen this done yet for Aph… so, hopefully, this'll go over good. :3**

**Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY.**

* * *

For once, everything seemed right.

A cold soda in one hand, popcorn at my hip, a dark room and the one thing I loved more then the first two items:

Axis Powers Hetalia.

"Fae, honey, would you mind helping me with something?"

Aaaaand, the moment is ruined again. Looking over to the doorway leading to the kitchen, my mothers face was clearly visible despite the contrast of dark to light. I growled lightly under my breath,

"Mom! But but but my shooooows on!"

"Honey, it's a DVD. You can watch it, I just need your help with something on the computer."

"Ugggghhhhh. Mom, you always need help with the computer." Pausing the opening to the credits, I grumbled and walked into the other room with her. Sitting at the kitchen table, I grumbled as the sunflowers on the walls seemed to laugh at me. Stupid sunflowers. "What is it you need help with?" Looking at the screen, she had Facebook pulled up with only her e-mail typed into the login area, not her password,

"It won't let me log in."

"You don't have your password typed, mom."

"…password?" I face palmed, standing from the wooden chair and walking back into the living room. She swerved, her black hair flying out in all directions,

"But, but.. Honey, I don't know how to log in!"

"Mom, if you don't know and or remember your password, you can't log in, mom." She sighed, closing the laptop and walking out into the backyard, most likely to tend to her garden.

Settling back into the light blue couch, I pushed black hair out of my face, grabbed my soda off the coffee table as well as the remote, and smiled.

Time to enjoy myself.

Hitting play, the soft sounds of the opening song played, with Feliciano's voice piping in. I giggled. His voice is just to damned cute.

Laying back against the couch, I smiled. The people in this Anime had such… free lives. All Feli did was eat pasta, bothered Ludwig and sang around in circles. It seemed… so simple.

Then again, the wars would most-likely be a bitch to handle.

Not moments later, against my chagrin, I had fallen asleep, the sounds of Kiku's calming voice filling my head.

* * *

_**BANG**_.

"What the…" jolting awake, I sighed lightly, rubbing my eyes. Looking at the clock on the cable box, it read four a.m.

This better be important.

Standing, I staggered again, another loud crash erupting from the backyard. Not knowing what was in front of me, I tripped over the loveseat, almost flipping, and steadied myself on the wall.

"Stupid house…" Rubbing my eyes again, I walked into the empty, dark kitchen and placed my hand on the glass door-handle, unlocking it with my thumb, and pulling it open.

I stared.

A large, black and white spaceship was hovering over the yard, blowing winds that would put a tornado to shame. It wasn't really that big, but spanned the yard and, because of the wind, mom's flowers and tomatoes were blown away. I looked up to it, blinking in awe and amazement, watching as a large, white door opened up on the side of it.

A person, (person?) came out of the door, a bright, florescent light surrounding their silhouette as they walked directly towards me.

I blinked, my hair being thrown back and forth, causing me to hold it back with one hand. As the person walked foreword, I gasped.

Ivan Braginski was walking towards me.

Everything matched him; the large trench coat, the pale blond hair, and the long, beige scarf. Even from here the violet eyes shone, and he had a childish smile plastered on his face. I inhaled sharply again, as he stood in front of me, standing a head-and-a-half taller. He looked down to me, his mouth being covered by the scarf,

"You are her, da?" Blinking, I looked around. We were the only two out here, and he was looking right at me… but why would a guy out of an _anime_ ask me a question like that?

Why was a guy from an anime even _here_?

_I must be dreaming._

"Are you?" He repeated, his voice sounding soft and childish. I blinked again, looking into the amethyst eyes, not in cartoon form. They were real, glistening eyes. He was real, and standing only a foot away from me.

"Depends who you're looking for." He didn't move, didn't flinch, and didn't even blink. I wasn't even sure he was breathing. His voice was hard,

"I'm looking for the James girl. You fit the description, comrade. You are her, da?" I nodded,

"That's my last name. But… why are you looking for me?" He smiled, holding out a gloved hand. I blinked at it for a moment, before placing my own pale hand within it. His eyes began to glow as we walked towards the ship,

"You're coming with us."

Inside the ship was entirely chrome. From the chairs, to the ceilings, to the machines that lined the wall, all with blinking with brightly, multicolored lights embedded into them. I looked up at Ivan one more time, looking around at the room,

"Where are we going?" He smiled down at me, waving to something behind him. A sharp pain emanated from behind my ears, and my vision blurred with blackness.

The last think I remembered, was a light chant of "kolkolkol."


End file.
